The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
An optical fiber connector assembly which is common in the industry generally includes an optical fiber connector and a mating optical fiber connector which mates with the optical fiber connector. The optical fiber connector includes an insulating seat and multiple optical fibers which are accommodated in the insulating seat. The front ends of the optical fibers are exposed at the front end of the insulating seat. Two guiding columns are respectively provided at the left side and the right side of the optical fiber connector. The mating optical fiber connector includes a plastic seat and multiple mating optical fibers which are accommodated in the plastic seat. Two positioning holes are concavely formed at the left side and the right side of the mating optical fiber connector respectively. When the optical fiber connector mates with the mating optical fiber connector, the guiding columns are inserted in the positioning holes so as to guide the optical fiber connector and the mating optical fiber connector, and the mating optical fibers and the optical fiber are in signal conduction. However, because the size of the optical fiber connector and the size of the mating optical fiber connector are both small, the guiding columns are thin, and the structural strength is low. Moreover, the diameters of the positioning holes are small, and the guiding columns cannot be accurately inserted easily, which may easily result in that the guiding columns are inserted askew and then damaged and even broken, thereby affecting mating between the optical fibers and the mating optical fibers, and affecting signal transmission.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design a novel assembly of an electrical connector combination and an optical fiber connector combination exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.